percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Fight To Remember (Wiki Contest: April 2013)
This was written by DarkCyberWolf for the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest: April 2013. Chapter One~ Trip To England ~April 8th, 1912~ The clock was ticking. Mateo, son of Poseidon, and Evangeline, daughter of Hecate, needed to catch the boat to England fast. In theory, they could ''have taken an aeroplane, but flying all the way across the Atlantic was laughable for most, utterly ridiculous for Mateo, who, as a son of Poseidon, had to avoid air travel at all costs. And most importantly, they needed to get to England in less than two days. Evangeline remembered the warning that the Oracle gave them before they left. "But should it begin, it is doomed to fall." The beginning would be some time after the tenth, but they had to be there on the tenth in order to prevent it. Otherwise, Olympus would be "doomed to fall." "Really?" Evangeline asked Michael when they got to the shore. "This is the boat we will be taking?" Michael looked at the small canoe he had snuck onto the shore of Long Island Sound. "It will hold you both," he pointed out. "If you need speed, Mateo can manipulate the water." "You make a good point," Mateo said. "We will talk to you again once we stop the Titan threat." Titans. Never had there been a greater threat to demigods. Monsters were one story. Particularly powerful monsters like hydras and the Minotaur were another story. Titans were not just another story, they were an entirely separate ''genre. Capable of matching even the gods, the only real hope for saving both Olympus and camp was to outright stop the Titans from rising. And that was why Mateo and Evangeline needed to make it to England, where the Oracle said the Titans would begin their rise. The two half-bloods stepped into the boat, and Mateo made it speed off toward the horizon. Chapter Two~ Arrival And Servant ~April 9th, 1912~ "Hey, get up. We are here," an exhausted Mateo said. Evangeline opened her eyes and looked around. So, this was England. It was quite... different from America. She noted the dissimilarities in the streets, the buildings, the passersby... But before she could get her thoughts together, there was a small explosion beside them. "Demigods..." a raspy voice breathed. A man, perhaps sixteen, loomed over them, and began slashing with a knife with one hand and tossing explosives at them with the other. He was very pale, with silver hair and expressionless eyes. "They know we are here," Mateo said. He patted his pockets in search of his sword, but Evangeline had taken her own sword first. Evangeline began throwing her blade in thin arcs to stop the silver-haired man's strikes. "Who are you?" "I am..." the man began. "...a servant." He tossed an explosive at the boat, which caught fire instantly. He did not break pace in fighting Evangeline, but when Mateo brought out his sword, the man frowned. It appeared he did not like the odds of facing two opponents at once. He backed away from Mateo and Evangeline and disappeared in the smoke from an explosive. Chapter Three~ A Place To Hide ~April 9th, 1912~ "What was with you back there?" Evangeline asked. "It took you far longer than usual just to find your blade." "I am merely exhausted," Mateo pointed out. "I was the one who stayed awake the whole night getting the boat here." They would have continued discussing it, but they were interrupted by a large group of individuals, each with silver hair, swarming over to them. "We have to move," Evangeline said. "The servant brought others like himself, and you are in no condition to fight." Without another word, she picked up Mateo and draped his heavy body over her right shoulder. Then she began running. "Over there," Mateo said. He pointed toward a dock several feet - several meters, Evangeline reminded herself - away, specifically to the enormous vessel beside the dock. "The RMS Titanic," Evangeline muttered. The ship was breathtaking - a black hull topped with white decks, four large smokestacks billowing. "We found it... We might be able to hide on the ship. It takes off tomorrow..." "The same day that the Titans are supposed to come," Mateo said. "Titans... Titanic... This is it! We have got to get on that ship." Chapter Four~ Stowaways ~April 10th, 1912~ Mateo and Evangeline lay beneath the docks, waves crashing below them. Evangeline had used a spell to stick both of them to the bottom of the dock and waited for the servants to give up on looking for them. They both used the time to sleep. Mateo needed the rest more, as he had not slept the night before, but Evangeline slept also so she could conserve energy in case the servants came back. It was probably still nighttime back in New York, but dawn in England when Mateo and Evangeline awoke. Mateo looked overhead to make sure the servants had not caught up. "We are clear. Let us get into the ship before it takes off." Mateo and Evangeline detached themselves from the wooden boards and fell into the water. Mateo moved the water to take them both through a porthole in the ship's side. Evangeline fell into the darkened room - a closet, perhaps? - and Mateo entered afterward. "Now we wait," Mateo said. Chapter Five~ Interrogation ~April 11th, 1912~ Evangeline stood behind the wall, looking in the hallway past her. Standing there was the silver-haired servant. She brought out her sword and leapt silently onto the servant's frame. The servant was taken aback and landed on the ground. Evangeline put her sword to the servant's neck. "Where are your masters? The Titans?" The servant tried to fight her off, but self-preservation prevailed in the end. "The engine room," the servant rasped. "That is where we shall summon them." Evangeline removed her blade from the servant and rushed back to the room. Chapter Six~ Thief ~April 11th, 1912~ Mateo looked at the crowd of people enjoying their cruise on the upper deck. It did not take long for him to find a mark. An upper-class man, Mateo guessed, wearing a thick coat to repel the chill of early spring. In the back pocket of his slacks was a small folded sheet of paper. That was what Mateo was looking at. Mateo moved the water a bit outside and splashed it onto the man. The man swore some and removed his coat. Just as Mateo had hoped, the paper slipped out of his pocket. The man walked away without looking back at the paper. Mateo slipped in and grabbed it. A map of the RMS Titanic. Now he just had to find Evangeline... Chapter Seven~ Engine Room ~April 11th, 1912~ "Evangeline," Mateo said. "I found a map. Do you know where the Titans are?" He deliberately left out the part about stealing the map. "The engine room," Evangeline said. "That is where the servants will be resurrecting them." Mateo nodded. "Let us go." The two followed Mateo's map to the engine room. The interior was well-designed, with steam engines that blew into three of the four stacks above. However, what there was an astonishing lack of was servants. That, and Titans. "Where are they?" Evangeline asked. "Hey, what are you kids doing down here?" a voice asked. Mateo and Evangeline looked at each other and ran. Chapter Eight~ Brig ~April 12th, 1912~ "Tell the captain I have detained two stowaways," the man who had caught them said. Mateo and Evangeline watched from within the ship's brig as the man walked away. It was only then that they saw the man he was speaking to. A servant. "The location was a setup," Evangeline said. "You are not doing anything in the engine room, are you?" The servant merely grinned and walked away. "We cannot have failed," Mateo said. "We will not," Evangeline said in realization. "We have a way out. Scrying." Chapter Nine~ Jailbreak ~April 13th, 1912~ "It certainly took you long enough to get here," Mateo said. Michael shrugged. "How long did it take for you to arrive in England? Now take into consideration that the Titanic not only is in the middle of the ocean but also moves." Evangeline had used her magic to contact Michael at Camp. Now Michael took a set of keys from the man's desk and unlocked the doors of the cell. "Thank you, you are a lifesaver," Evangeline said. "Now we just have to find where the Titans will be summoned," Mateo said. "Michael..." "I must go," Michael said. "The Oracle's prophecy would not allow me to continue any more than I have." Evangeline nodded. "We understand. We will be sure to stop the Titans in your absence." Chapter Ten~ Eavesdrop ~April 14th, 1912~ "This is our big advantage," Evangeline said. "The servants no longer believe we can pose a threat, since we are supposed to be in the brig." "Therefore," Mateo concluded. "They would not be worrying about any spies." They listened closely to a pair of servants talking around the corner. "The two demigods are no longer a threat," one rasped. "And the Titanic has almost reached the point of Kronos's domain. Once the two connect, we will destroy the gods." "Mateo," Evangeline whispered. "I am starting to think the summoning is not happening on the ship." "Rather," Mateo said. "It is starting in the sea." Chapter Eleven~ Realization ~April 14th, 1912~ "What do we know about Kronos?" Mateo asked. "He had some control over time and also fought with ice," was Evangeline's immediate response. "Well, there certainly is plenty of ice here." "Yes... there is," Mateo realized. "Enough ice to evoke Kronos, perhaps?" "The RMS Titanic..." Evangeline muttered. "Titanic... Titans... And ice... It seems so." "Of course," Mateo said. "There is power in names. Bringing a ship outright called Titanic into the middle of ice would be a certain way to summon the Titan of ice!" "We must stop the servants quickly," Evangeline said. "Or at least get the ship to change course." Chapter Twelve~ Steer ~April 14th, 1912~ Mateo stood on the starboard side of the ship looking out onto the water. He knew instinctively that in order to change the course of the Titanic he would need to move the water here. Mateo pushed the waves against the side of the hull. The ship veered slightly. It was working. Then he fell overboard. No, fell is not the right word. He felt a push shortly before the fall. As he descended toward the ocean he saw the face of the one who pushed him. It was a servant. Chapter Thirteen~ Seven Servants ~April 14th, 1912~ Evangeline felt the clink as her sword collided with a servant's. I have to win... "Come..." the servant rasped. "Help me..." Six more servants answered his call and started to strike at Evangeline. "I guess you cannot play fair," Evangeline said. "We need not even win," one said. "Look around. We are already in Kronos's domain." He was right, Evangeline realized. Even without the distinct chill, the masses of ice floating in the water made it clear that they had arrived. Chapter Fourteen~ Summon ~April 14th, 1912~ Evangeline saw that, just outside the ship, a servant was aboard an iceberg, waiting for the Titanic's arrival. It is not enough to beat these seven, she thought. I simply must defeat the one over there. Evangeline pushed her way through the servants and onto the bow in front of the ship. She shot magic - a pure tangible manifestation of her own energy - at the servant, who simply shot it back - twice as fast. Her ranged attacks did not work. The iceberg took on a slight glow, one that matched the glow the Titanic was taking. The evoking of Kronos was happening now. Chapter Fifteen~ Last Resort ~April 14th, 1912~ It was foolish, Mateo thought, to push a son of Poseidon into the sea. He emerged from the seawater and looked at the iceberg. It was coming nearer and glowing ever stronger. There was not enough time to stop the servant, particularly if ranged strikes did not work. Mateo needed to stop the ship from reaching the servant. Then a thought struck him: What if the ship did not survive the way there. It would kill many... it was a last resort... but the Titans' destruction would be far more disastrous. He pushed the water some and sent another iceberg near it... Chapter Sixteen~ Evacuation ~April 15th, 1912~ Once the iceberg hit the ship, people began evacuating. Despite how immediate it was, there were very few lifeboats and few people made it on. By the time the Titanic completely submerged, less than one third of the total people aboard were out of harm's way. The last of the ship moved beneath the surface. The unsinkable Titanic sank. Trivia *The Titanic really did not have many lifeboats. They never expected the ship to sink; the lifeboats were in case they happened to find any survivors of other shipwrecks. *The title was derived from Walter Lord's novel about the Titanic, "A Night to Remember". *The Titanic ''disaster happened before World War Two. Therefore, it is okay for a child of Poseidon (Mateo) to exist. *Out of 2229 people aboard the ''Titanic, only 713 would survive. *To be honest, monsters and Titans actually are in the same genre. *Kronos is seriously the closest Titan available to a "Titan of ice". Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Contest: April 2013 Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest